New Years
by cakreut12
Summary: ONESHOT New Years Eve, Danny starts to think about,well, everything and starts realizing how important this year of 2005 really was to him...not a lot of DxS


This story was supposed to be posted on New Years Eve, but it wasn't possible.

Sorry for the delay. Well this is a one-shot, I know that _Danny Phantom_ has been airing since 2004, but in Danny's universe I belive that now, since it has just been Christmas, it should be New Years.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the T.V. show Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, and such a lucky guy he is...

**_

* * *

The noise and commotion level of the crowd in Time Square, Amity Park as the countdown fell into its 3rd last minute. The ball, in the spot light for only a couple minutes now, shined brightly over the people holding up a big, flashing 2006. Friends, family and even enemies screamed in excitement waving around banners in anticipation for another new year._**

"Let's pump up the volume!" Tucker said grabbing the remote for the T.V. from the couch. Sam and I covered our ears cringing from the volume.

"I think that's enough Tucker!" Just when our eardrums were about to burst Jazz snatched it from him turning it down just enough so we wouldn't be deaf.

Tucker pouted like a little kid and sat back down with us. Chips, dip, soda and junk foods of all kinds lay around, and Tucker took some chips and just sat there crunching on them. There would have been a very awkward silence if not for the blasting television that covered for it.

"Well, what about this year? Really amazing wasn't it?" Sam said ending the awkward not so silent silence.

"Heck Yes." I agreed leaning back against the couch.

'_It really has been an incredible year. So many events happened in such a short 365 days; I almost feel bad seeing it go. Big changes, like entering high school; it meant more freedom because soon I'll be able to drive. Also, I've gotten the thing that will be changing and jeopardizing my life for the many years there are to come; my powers.'_

"Like with your powers and everything, Danny. Just imagine if that day had never happened, things would have been a lot different."

"I actually had thought about that before, a lot actually. When I first got them, I really thought that they would've been a burden, I even thought about trying to reverse it, but after some ghost attacks and encounters I realized that it was my responsibility."

'_Tucker and I thought I'd never say this, was right and always has been. I'm in love and have been for a long time, with my best friend. I've only realized this after the huge ghost invasions with my evil self and Pariah Dark. Hopefully Sam likes me too because one of my New Year resolutions is getting the guts to ask her out to the Spring Fling_. _Jazz figured it out about my secret. She can be helpful sometimes, also she can crash and burn, but at least she means well. Sam…and everything, to round it all up, let's just say that 2005 was the absolute best year of my life! I really don't want it to end, it's too soon. It seems just like yesterday when I first stepped into that portal. '_

"Everybody, be quiet! They're counting down!" My dad yelled running in, luckily he hadn't caught in the conversation earlier. On the screen huge numbers counting down appeared and we all helped, soon it will all be over.

"10"

_**The ball slowly with every second became closer and closer with the ground.**_

_High school…_

I winced at the thought, evil things happen there.

"9"

I looked pass the hallway at the door that lead to my parents' lab/ basement. The spot where the forever life changing event had occurred…

_The Ghost Zone…_

"8"

I glanced at my hand that quickly went intangible. The effect of that event…

_Powers…_

"7"

Hanging on the wall next to me hung an old _picture_ of my parents when they were in college, Mom, Dad, and Vlad. My hand turned into a fist cracking my knuckles. One of the many reasons why I'm not becoming evil…

_Vlad…_

"6"

I had liked her, but like Tucker had said before…would it work? She was a ghost hunter and hated my other self, so I wasn't that sure, but the reasons I haven't been with _her_ all this time…

_Paulina and Valerie…_

"5"  
The strangest group of people I have ever met…

_My family…_

"4"

The people who would always be there with me, through thick and thin…

_My friends…_

"3"

The people and ghosts who, no matter the circumstances, would always be there to throw a punch, building my confidence…

_My enemies…_

"2"

I looked over at the girl next to me who was now starring at the television eagerly. I lightly took her hand with mine invisible so she hopefully wouldn't notice and I smiled. My best friend, my love, the girl next door…

_Sam…_

"1……HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

_**Millions of lights flashed in an extremely fast rate with loads and loads of confetti pouring down all over. People in the crowd jumped and danced all around embracing one another. Last but not least the traditional Old' Lang Sine played blasting through out the small town.**_

Everybody in the room jumped up from their seats embracing each other, just like on the screen.

_Good Bye 2005, it's been an awesome year._

_2006…here I come._

* * *

I got this idea after thinking about 2005, looking through year books and pictures from this year and wow, it was amazing!

Read & Review, I don't expect to get much for this one since most users are probably out to get me for VARIOUS reasons...

Flame me, review me, I don't care, I just want to know what you guys really think about this.


End file.
